Trust
by tahz101
Summary: "You have to trust someone Kate, you have to let them in, you can't keep running or building walls"  "I know Castle which is why I trust you" he couldn't believe it! but her eyes were telling a whole different story. C/B!
1. Its you I trust!

Hi guys! It's Me Tahz here,

This is my new fanfiction based on trust it just popped into my head! mainly because in class we were talking about trust

If you are waiting for my other fanfics:

The Power of 9 becomes 10 the next chapters may be up in the next week i haven't updated because of the amount of assignments and studying but I have written down some Ideas so hopefully in the next week I should have the next chapters up!

Well enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – I Trust You<p>

Josh had broken up with her , for another woman! Kate couldn't believe it, she was so furious, upset and scared that she didn't even realise what was going on until she found herself knocking on the door of Castle's apartment.

"Kate!" Castle greeted her with a smile

"Hey Castle" Kate tried to return in the same tone but failing.

As soon as Castle looked into her eyes he saw something that shocked him her eyes showed the three things that he had never seen her show; Hurt, Fear and anger

"Are you ok?" Castel asked and as soon as those words left his mouth Kate's walls came crashing down and she burst into tears.

Eventually Rick managed to shuffle them so that she was sitting on the couch and she told him about how Josh had left her for another woman.

"would you like to stay here for a while and do something? Or do you want to go home?"

Castle asked before realising how ridiculous it sounded of course she would want to stay!

But Kate just smiled and laughed a bit, then said "Can I stay for a while please?"

"Sure no problem" He said smiling

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee, wine?

"Coffee please" Kate said smiling then blurted out the question "Am I untrustworthy?"

Castle actually dropped the cup he had in his hand and it shattered into millions of pieces and just stood there mouth open wide.

"Uhh… Castle, you waiting for a fly to fly into your mouth or something?"

"Oh! Sorry and to answer your question, YOU ARE NOT UNTRUSTWORTHY!" he basically yelled "And I am guessing Josh said that?"

"Yeah he said that I was cheating on him which gave him the permission to cheat? Just because I work with you doesn't meant I am sleeping with you jeeze!"

"But…" Castle added

"But what?" Kate asked tensing up again

"You do have to trust someone Kate, You have to let them in, you can't keep running or builing walls to stop them."

"I do trust someone Castle, He's probably the only one that understands me and accepts me for who I am." She said moving closer to him and seeing the hurt in his eyes that he tried to cover.

"Oh, well who is this person?"

"He is standing in front of me now!"

"Me?"

"Yes you Cas…" But she was cut off when his lips crashed down on to hers.

* * *

><p>Well there you guys go<p>

R&R! please! and any Ideas that you would like for the next chapter!

Next chapter should be up by hopefull tomorrow or Wednesday *crosses fingers*


	2. Discussions and I love you!

Here you go guys I hope you enjoy!

It's a long chapter but I hope it doesn't let you guys down

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Discussions<p>

"Hey Castle, You know what's funny?" Kate asked

"The fact that you haven't drunken a cup of coffee today?" Rick asked with a smile

"How did you…"

"I kind of sensed it, you know you act and move differently compared to what you would act when you have your daily dose of caffeine."

"Ok…, but that's not what I meant, I meant that I never thought that Josh would ever do this to me. He always seem to be the kind where you could trust him and know that you wouldn't have to worry about whether or not he was with another woman, do you know what I mean?" Kate asked tears starting to form in her eyes

"Yeah, I mean from my point of view I thought you were pretty lucky, I was kind of jealous because I mean I was falling in love with you Kate and I had to watch you being involved with another man." Rick answered moving over so that Kate was resting on his lap.

"Well, when he came back from helping with the Japan disaster, he was so distant I wasn't so worried because I do that sometimes to him if I have a very personal case, but this was real distant, I mean if I asked if he wanted to go out for dinner he would say he had other things that were more important. So one day I was sick of his excuse and told him I was going to the precinct, when I left I stayed outside of the lobby for about an hour until I saw a woman who was probably a model or something walk into the lobby so I followed after about 30 seconds making sure she didn't see me and then that's when I saw her knock on Josh's door as soon as he opened it she threw herself at him and that was all I saw because I just bolted out of there and went to the precinct." Kate explained tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"And that's when you bumped into me," Rick suddenly realising and understanding

"I mean I couldn't believe it and you gave me all the support that I didn't even think existed, I mean, you listened and you never once turned away from me and telling em that it was my problem, you listened and I was so convinced that I had done something wrong, why is it that every relationship I have been in always end in tragedy?"

"Sometimes people only want to see what they want to see before realising that, that person isn't what they want and so go off and find someone else," Rick answered her rhetorical question

"Ok no offence here Rick, but to be honest I never quite thought Josh to be the cheating type, I would have thought you… Only because you are a celebrity and you have all these women throwing themselves at you that no relationship would ever work out but, working with you has actually, made me rethink that assumption and observation because, Rick, you are probably the most understanding and caring person that I have actually ever seen that comforts me in a way that no one has even though I am, well, was involved with someone else. Thankyou so much Rick it means so much that I can't explain how much it means to me." Kate said with a smile on her face. When she looked into his eyes she only saw admiration and awe.

"I don't blame you there, everyone has actually just assumed that because of my status like you said I'm a celebrity but the thing is, is that a lot of people just judge a book by its cover and don't bother to actually read and look at what is inside they just assume that by the cover it is going to be a good book or that it is going to be a bad and boring book, I could tell that you did dislike me at first because of who I am but know when I look back at our first meeting and now as in _work related" _he said with a cheeky grin "I can tell you trust me, like with your mother's murder. Did you ever tell Josh about it?" Rick asked looking down at her with a soft smile. When she shook her head he leaned down a captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

"Well does that prove that you trust me?"

"I do trust you Rick and now I think I have fallen in love with you!"

Rick was so shocked that he just kept opening and closing is mouth like a goldfish.

"Wow! The great Rick Castle speechless for the first time! Well that's something you don't see or hear everyday!" Kate replied to his silence with a teasing smile.

"Well I can tell you that I have been deeply in love with you since the first time I set my eyes on you. You're very feisty and to the point attitude was very hard to resist and even more with that undercover kiss we shared!"

"Oh! So that's what you meant by '_that was amazing!'_" Kate added remembering the scene and acting it out almost perfectly.

"You know I am so surprised you didn't do modelling or start and acting career you would have probably done a wonderful job let alone a breath taking one!" Rick added with a quick kiss. But just when Kate was about to reply her phone rang.

"Urggghhh!" Kate groaned and threw a pillow over her head before getting off the couch and getting her phone

"Beckett, yep, ok, where? Ok see you there"

"Dead corpse?"

"Yes down at Southside Park" Kate answered and pulled Rick up.

"So Kate now comes the truth and I only want the truth. Do you love me?"

"Yes" Kate answered without hesitation turning to look at him straight in the eyes

"Do you love me?"

"Always have been and it will never disappear" He replied

"Do you want to have dinner with Alexis and me tonight?"

"What time?" Kate asked with a smile

"Around 8?"

"No problem" Kate said giving him a quick kiss she headed out. Rick just stood there so shocked that she had actually said yes! To dinner! With him and Alexis! It was like all of his wildest dreams had actually come true!

"Hey Rick… You coming?" Kate asked when she poked her head back in to the room

"Of course I'm coming! I would never miss a lovely case with my most extraordinary detective" He said and smiled when she blushed.

Today was a day that Richard Castle had always dreamt of and it was coming true!

* * *

><p>I would like to say thankyou to : phnxgrl for your wonderful review and ideas<br>Also thankyou to the others who reviewed they mean a lot to me

R&R Any Ideas are welcome!


	3. The Case

Hey guys  
>I know it has been a long time and I'm sorry but I have been soooo busy!<br>Hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- The Case<p>

"Hey Lanie what have we got?" Kate greeted her friend

"You mean what we haven't got" Lanie replied as if she expected her to know what she meant

"Ok, and we are missing what?" Kate asked confused

"Half our vics body!"

"Ok then what was cause of death?"

"That's just it they cut the part on where killed or whatever they did to him."

"Which is where exactly"

"From his waist up but they left the head," Lanie explained and showed her what remains she had.

"Ooohh! Looks like someone didn't want to go running away like a headless chook!"

"Castle! Dead body a little respect here please?"

"Well he is already dead!"

"Well how about a little self respect then."

"Ok, well then why take half the body but leave the head?"

"Because they wanted to get rid of the evidence and make sure he couldn't talk about his survival story!"

"Ohhh! A good book title…. A Race Against Time!"

"Ahhh not to burst your bubble or anything Castle but That has already been taken"

"Pfft! By who?

"Stephen Lewis…" Kate replied one eyebrow raised as if she expected him to know.

"Yeah but his is like a documentary!"

"Sooo… you can't take someone else's title!"

"Ok… Are you suggesting any titles then detective?"

"Hmmm… Let me think, How about The Survival through Time?"

"Castle? You still here?" She asked an astonished Castle standing there mouth wide open, so she did the only thing she could think of to get him to get out of his daydream, Slap him! As soon as her hand came in contact with his stomach he grunted and said "Wha… What did I miss?"

"Are you two feeling alright you guys seem to think that I am not here and no one else is as well as this poor dead guy!"

"Yeah I'm feeling fine, I just wanted Castle to shut up!"

"I know how you feel!"

"Ok let's get this body back, Oh! Where is Ryan and Esposito?"

"Right here Beckett,"

"What have you got?"

"Vic's name is Justin Greene, He is 29 years old, lives at 49 eastridge road, New York City. (**Just something I made up**) According to his neighbours he had no visitors and rarely ever left his house but they do recall hearing an argument that ended up as a fight yesterday evening but because it only happened in his yard and he came over and apologised they didn't report it."

"Ok, well lets find out who this person was that he was a fighting yesterday evening."

"Lanie do you know time of death?"

"That I can tell you, about 2am this morning"

"Ok so that was roughly about…"

"… 10 hours ago" Lanie finished her sentence

"Yes Thanks, ok guys lets go"

When she reached her car Rick grabbed her by the waist and nuzzled her neck

"Rick you have got to control yourself!" Kate said with a smile

"Well I have until now and plus it's not like anyone will see"

"Oh yeah and it's not like anyone will come around here to talk to me about the case! Right?" Kate answered sarcastically but with a smile on her lips

"Come on lets go find his mum or his dad."

At the Greene's Residence

Mr and Mrs Greene I am sorry for your lose but I need to ask you did your son have any enemies, an people who would ant to hurt him?" Kate asked

"Yes, There was this one guy um… Brayden Smith I think was his name, Yeah Brayden Smith!" Mr Greene answered "Please it's Ken and this is my wife Linda"

"Ok well do you have this guys number or email or anything that you can think of that might be of use to us?"

"Yes, Justin left his phone here the day before yesterday when he came to visit us, he didn't seem to want to come and get it so we left it in his room I'll go get it." Linda offered and went to go get it.

"Was there anyone else? Or why anyone would want to hurt your son?" Kate asked again realising that Castle was walking around looking and poking around at all the stuff they had in the room.

"Here it is," Linda said giving it to Kate

"Thankyou very much Both of you, we'll be in touch if we find anything"

"Please find who did this to our son he just lost his sister last year to breast cancer."

"I will be trying my best to find who did this to your son I promise," Kate said then handed over a card

"If anyone does threaten you or if Brayden calls you again then don't hesitate to give me a call ok?"

"Ok Thankyou once again detective," And they left

"Did you realise how quite the mum was?" Kate asked Rick

"Yeah! Too quiet for my liking"

"Well I guess she was like me when I found out my mum was murdered, I stood there looking like a complete idiot just standing there staring at the spot at where her body had been found, gosh I still remember all the painful nights I would come home and dad would be drunk as a sloth, somehow I managed to sober him up!" Kate said smiling at the memory with tears escaping her eyes.

"Let's just catch this SOB!" She said snapping back into reality and hopping into her car.

Rick gave her a supportive hug and then she drove with tears still trickling down her face.

* * *

><p>I wasn't really planning to add Johanna Beckett to this but hey! it was where the story took me!<p>

R&R?  
>Idea's are welcomed aswell!<p> 


	4. Excuse me? Grounded?

Hi Guys  
>Yes I know I haven't Updated in a while but unfortunately my family and I went for a weeks holiday for easter, so hopefully this might make up<br>Not the next chapter but the chapter after that will most probably will be m- rated but i will let you know before i post it!  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Grounded?<p>

Beckett had spent all night and basically all day sitting in front of the murder, just sitting but also trying hard to not lash out at anyone because of how tough this case was and there was so much tension everywhere. She knew that Montgomery would want her to finish this case up quickly and find who the killer was but the pressure was too much and she was beginning to snap at Esposito and Ryan but they just ignored it knowing it was the tension. Beckett knew that there was something missing but she was beginning to see double sided and that wasn't helping her move forward.

Castle was also having trouble sleeping he kept seeing the image of the victim, well most of him anyway. Everytime he shut his eyes the image would come flooding into his head aswell as some other scenario as to how he got there, so he did the only thing he could think of.

The Precinct

Kate was still standing there but her eyes were trying to close but her mind was wide awake so she went and got another coffee how many had she had? She didn't know she had lost count after 15. She heard the elevator doors open but chose to ignore it thinking it was most probably someone coming back to get something they forgot.

"Hey, I had a feeling you would be here." A voice came from behind her, when Kate turned around she saw Rick standing there with a soft smile at his lips then he looked at the cup in her hand and asked "How many coffee's have you had?" while he moved over and wrapped her in a hug, not realising that they had company. "Don't know I lost count at 15," Kate answered back but then moved a little out of Rick's reach and faced in the direction of the Captain's office, "Was there something you wanted sir?"

By now Rick had also faced in Montgomery's direction. "Yes, for both of you to go home, I do not want to see you here until next week on Friday."

"Sir… That's like 10 days from now, and plus I think I've just found something!"

"No… Beckett, leave a note on Ryan's desk telling him what you have found then you have 10 minutes to leave this precinct… no but's Beckett! I mean it!" then he turned and walked back into his office. "Ugghhh… You have got to be kidding me!" Kate mumbled into Rick's shirt when he pulled her into a hug.

"Well, Care to take up my offer on spending time at the Hamptons?"

"You know you said that like a year ago!"

"So… Come on please! For me!" Rick asked putting on his best puppy dog face

"Alright fine!but we will come back on Friday, Ok?"

"Kill joy! But yes That is ok!"

"Beckett!" Montgomery's voice startled them both

"You said 10minutes it has only been five!"

"Yeah and plus you said she had 10 minutes to get out of here so she can take all the time she has and then take 10 minutes to walk from here to her car!" Rick piped up smiling

"No I mean 10 minutes to do all that I had said otherwise I will ban you for a month!"

"Are you grounding us?" Kate asked shocked, she had never been grounded before ever in her life!

"No I am making sure that yo are going home and relaxing instead of waking up at 2 o'clock in the morning and getting here then staying for another 4 days and nights without sleep or anything, make use of this otherwise I will make sure that you do! Ok?"

"Yes sir," Kate answered then quickly scribbled down what she had found, drained her cup then grabbed her coat and joined Rick walking to the elevator and then down to their cars. "So I'll see you tonight in an hour?" Rick asked

"Sure, see you then" she smiled back then quickly leaned up and kissed him then went to go and turn to walk to her car when Rick grabbed her by the waist and gave her a very passionate kiss, then he smiled and gave her another hug and they parted walking to their cars and drove off to their apartments separately but not for long after all they still had 10 days to see if this is what it was and that they were going to survive no matter what was thrown at them.

Meanwhile a man stood outside Kate's apartment blood trickling down his face, hands and arms with a gun in his hand, he smiled… blood in his mouth and then he turned put the hood over his head then walked into the bush where he was able to find someone else to kill, and it wasn't long before another 4 bullets a scream and then silence filled the air.

No one heard and no one even saw anything not even hearing the scream that was piercing and screaming for help.

* * *

><p>I know creepy right! it just popped into my head at the very last few minutes of me finishing this chapter, I may not update as often as i would like to or i may post up 2 chapters in one day because i have exams coming up very soon and so i will be studying but hopefully i will be able to still post up chapters!<br>Thankyou for sticking with me!  
>R&amp;R please! any help with some ideas of what you want the next chapter to be about? Another appearance of Josh trying to convince Kate to come back or something else!<p>

Thankyou again for your support!


	5. The Hampton's

Hey everyone!

I know i haven't updated in a long time, and i'm not going to lie, I've had writers block and just when inspiration hits...

I HAVE EXAMS, so i had to study and then i forgot and i started to type and then i got heaps of homework and then i had to stop and then i had to study and yeah... you get the idea

any way here is the next chapter, hope it is worth the wait

the next one will be up sooner *crosses fingers* hopefully.

Tahz

I do not own any characters otherwise Beckett and Castle would be together! (obviously!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – The Hampton's<p>

As they were driving to the Hampton's Alexis quickly put in a Taylor Swift CD and chose a track.

"I didn't know you were a Taylor Swift fan Alexis!" Kate smiled at the teenager.

"Yeah well, I like country not so much dad's music but anyway."

"Yeah, I grew up as a country and rock lover, can I choose a song?" she asked Alexis

"Sure." She said as she passed the CD over.

Kate changed to a track that she was familiar with, it was a song that her room mate always use to play when she found out the dark secret that Kate had kept to herself.

_**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you**_

_**Somebody else gets what you wanted again**_

_**You know it's all the same, another time and place**_

_**Repeating history and you're getting sick of it**_

_**But I believe in whatever you do**_

_**And I'll do anything to see it through**_

_**Because these things will change, can you feel it now?**_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down**_

_**It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win**_

_**We'll sing hallelujah!**_

_**We'll sing hallelujah!**_

_**Oh**_

_**So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered**_

_**It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair**_

_**We're getting stronger now from things they never found**_

_**They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared**_

_**You can walk away and say we don't need this**_

_**But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this**_

_**'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?**_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down**_

_**It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win**_

_**We'll sing hallelujah!**_

_**We'll sing hallelujah!**_

_**Oh**_

_**Tonight we standed on our knees**_

_**To fight for what we worked for all these years**_

_**And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives**_

_**Will we stand up champions tonight?**_

_**It was the night things changed, can you see it now?**_

_**These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down**_

_**It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in**_

_**We'll sing hallelujah!**_

_**We sang hallelujah!**_

_**Hallelujah!**_

Kate sang along with the song, not realising the tears that were running down her cheek but she smiled at Castle when he looked at her worriedly

"Do you like the band AC/DC?"

"Oh my gosh!" Kate exclaimed as she fell onto the couch that was in the living room.

"I don't think I will ever be able to get up, the couch is so comfy." Kate smiled at the two Castle's that were smiling at her as she laid down on the couch closing her eyes

"Hey, don't sleep now, we still have movie night!" Castle exclaimed looking at her pouting.

"There is no way in the world I am ever going to be able to stay awake for that long but if it involves this couch then why not?" Kate sighed getting up off the couch and walking over to the other two.

"So which movie is first?"

"I don't know do you have any movies that you have in mind?"

"How about Next?" Kate asked picking up a DVD she had packed in her bag

"Katherine Beckett… I never pegged you as a Nicolas Cage fan."

"Oh you'd be surprised. Lanie adores his acting, she is practically head over heels with him!" Kate admitted laughing

"Well… let the movie marathon begin!" Castle yelled in a loud voice, while the other two just shooked there heads and Kate gave her usual eye roll before flopping on to the couch and watching the movie as if nothing else mattered.

Kate looked over and saw Rick and Alexis were fast asleep, not wanting to wake them both up she quickly stood up from the couch and turned the TV off and made her way up to the room that Rick had allocated for her. After doing all the necessary things she had to do she slipped into bed and fell asleep.

He grabbed hold of her hair and whispered in her ear "You are mine tonight no one will take you away from me, you may have been able to run and walk and move away from me. But you can't hide from me."  
>"Please, I'm sorry please… let me go please leave my son alone please!" The woman pleaded looking at her son across the room who had been gagged and had been forced to kneel and look at his mum who was being held at knife point and every time a second would go by the knife would cut deeper into her throat.<br>"Any last words that you would like to tell your son before I slit your throat in front of him and let you bleed to death while he watches wondering why we kept him alive and didn't kill him." The man said with a grin on his face having fun looking at his two victims that were currently looking terrified  
>"Tommy, Tommy, I love you and don't worry about me. I will always still be with you. I will always be with you in your heart, you remember that okay?" The woman told her son before the man drove the knife straight into her throat and then pulling the trigger shooting the woman's head. Blood sprayed everywhere, and before the boy could scream the man had cut the woman's head and throat off and left the house with a grin on his face, leaving the terrified boy to run trembling into the closet hoping that someone good would come and help him.<p>

Kate suddenly snapped her eyes open and reached for her gun grabbing it and pointing it at the person who had touched her shoulder and slightly shaken her awake. Her face and body was covered in sweat and the sheets were wrinkled and slightly damp from her sweat and hands grabbing onto them

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'm sorry Detective Beckett, I'm sorry" A small voice whimpered out. That was when Kate realised she had pointed the gun at Alexis, Oh Shit! She said to herself, great way to start the day, Kate.

"Sorry Alexis, I'm so sorry . I'll be down in a minute or two, I'm so sorry." Kate kept saying silently willing herself to stop shaking even though she knew that she had nothing to be afraid of.

"Um… dad said that breakfast will be ready very shortly about 10 minutes." Alexis said calmly, shocked that she was even able to keep calm after what had just been pointed at her. Then she walked out the room but not before she turned around and looked at Kate and said "It's alright, and also dad says that he can get some new sheets for you if you would like any?" at the confused look she got from the detective she explained

"You were screaming and crying last night but dad didn't want to wake you so he left you although he did sleep in here, on the floor." Alexis explained pointing to the pillow, mattress and the blanket on the floor.

"Thank you Alexis, you can tell your dad I'll be done soon"

Then Alexis left the room while Kate still sat there shaking uncontrollably. She didn't care if Roy would kill her but she needed to go back and help solve the case otherwise she was going to have serious Hypnophobia or Somniphobia.

So Kate placed the gun back into the bedside table and quickly got changed and quickly packed her bag knowing she was going to get yelled at but she couldn't stay here, even if her life depended on it she couldn't stay at the Hampton's no matter what.

* * *

><p>Well you know the drill<p>

Reviews please! any ideas to get me started.

Next chapter: Kate goes back to the Precinct!


	6. Two days

Hi everyone!

I know, It has been about, well let's see now... 3 MONTHS, 3 FREAKING MONTHS!

since i last updated this fic.

I am sorry! ( a little over exaggerated, but i am truly sorry!) :'(

Disclaimer: Unfortunately nothing is owned by me, nothing, nope, nada, nil, zilch, zero, nothing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Two Days<p>

It had been two days since the nightmare, two days since the argument, two days since Rick had asked her to stay. And she did, only because he had promised that if she stayed just for a few more days they could go back to the precinct, back to New York.

Kate was lying in bed, with Rick snuggled up next to her running his hand up and down her side, trying to get her to go to sleep. Since the nightmare she had been sleeping with him (not in that way though). She still woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, breathing heavily and silently sobbing. One time she had even managed to go to the bed side table where she kept her gun and had pointed it at the clothes rack, she had almost pulled the trigger when he woke up and saw her, saw how tense she was, how scared and how she wasn't entirely awake, he had put his hand over hers and gently soothed her telling her and whispering "everything is ok, no one is there, it's just me, you're safe now." It had taken him another 6 hours to get her to sleep again, just when she started to fall asleep and he left the room she would either scream or she would come running down the stairs, refusing to go back to sleep again. But recently she seemed to have gotten over the nightmare, and had been getting more sleep and less panic attacks.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice startled her out of her trance she had been in.

"I am joust wondering why me? I haven't had nightmares since… well since…" but she couldn't get herself to say 'mum', the thoughts, images, the killer getting away still fresh in her mind, locked away in one part of her brain that no one could access, not even herself but Castle had taken the risk, and had looked beyond the broken person that had felt she was and had brought out the caring and kind and wild side of her that she didn't know even existed.

"I know… I know, just try to get some sleep, please" he basically begged her but still rubbing soft and soothing circles up and down her side and slightly kissing her neck. When he looked at the clock the numbers **04:00 **flashed bright red at him and blinking at him as if to say WAKE UP! Morning time! He sighed and snuggled himself closer to Kate and drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like his eyes closed for a second when he heard Kate's alarm go off. He groaned and snuggled even closer to Kate, pulling her closer to him when she made a move to turn it off.

"I thought we came here for a holiday," he mumbled into her hair

"I know, I'm sorry, I forgot my phone had an alarm on it" she replied, she yawned and realised that she had managed to get through the whole night without a nightmare. That put a smile on her face, she turned to face Rick and quickly pulled him into a heated kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you, and sticking up with me, sticking up with all the screaming and panic attacks that I have been having. I managed to go through the whole night without a nightmare!" she exclaimed with a bright smile

"Hate to break the mood, but you didn't get to sleep until around 4am this morning and it is 7am now, I don't think that counts as the whole night."

"Kill joy!"

"Hey! I thought that was my line"

"Whatever" then her smile faded away. But it returned when she saw that Rick was still trying to keep his eyes open, but he wasn't having any luck!

"Do you think we can go back to the precinct, today? Well… you can stay, I'll go by myself if you want to stay and plus we also have to think about Alexis, we can't just leave her behind—" but before she could finish or keep rambling on Rick cut her off by saying, " Nop, I am coming with you! Don't even think otherwise, but… can I get a few more hours of sleep first, I am way too exhausted, I am not like you Kate, I need more than three hours of sleep!" he said jokingly then he add with a serious tone "No but I'm serious, we will both go with you back to New York… I love you Kate, and don't ever doubt that." And with that he pulled her into another heated kiss, but this kiss spoke more into what they felt for each other and how much they loved each other. Kate was surprised but knew that he wouldn't break her heart and would always be there for her, but still she couldn't open her heart fully to trusting him, but he was slowly worming his way in. When they pulled away Kate put on her teasing face, leant forward and whispered "I will wake you up when Alexis and I are sorted, we both know how much you need your beauty sleep, even if you snore!" and with that she swiftly left the room, leaving a stunned Rick still staring at her and her swaying hips.

"Hey Lex!" Kate greeted the red-head as she entered the Kitchen.

"Hey Kate! You seem to be better today, how are you feeling anyway?"

"Yeah I am, I just… I don't know, this case is very different than any other case that we have had to solve… I mean who c—" Kate managed to catch herself before she got into detail about the case and possibly scare the teenager away.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know how the killer could have done something like that,"

"Well, I can't even imagine killing anyone. I don't know how you do it."

"I don't really look at it that way, because once you do, you become personally affected, look at it this way; even though you have lost one life you still help to put the killer away, which stops other people from being killed and loose their life and you also speak for the victim, you put a close to their struggle to find justice."

She handed Alexis her breakfast which consisted of pancakes with strawberries and a little drizzle of honey and cream along with a hot chocolate, and looked up at her face.

"Umm, Alexis? Are you alright?"

"Huh! Oh! Yeah, I'm fine… that was just… it really made me think of all the people who are still looking for loved ones or relatives. When did you learn to say things like that? It really did make me think!"

"My mum, she was a lawyer, I guess I learnt a bit while I read and listened to what she said and wrote in cases, Do you know what time it is?"

"Um, around 10am"

"What! Oh gosh, sorry for the short notice Lex, but I have to go back to the precinct, I got a couple of texts from Lanie, we have another two bodies. So I'll be leaving soon, I think your dad is thinking of coming with me but if you want I can get him to change his mind if you—" but before Kate could continue she was interrupted by Alexis

"When are we leaving?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"When are we leaving? If your leaving, then dad will go with you and if he is going and you are going then I'm coming with you both! I don't think you are ruining anything, I see the way dad looks at you, he loves you Kate. I haven't seen him this happy, since he became a best selling novelist. You are like the Ying to dad's Yang, you're the mother I never had." At the mention of mother, Kate sucked in a breath and just nodded then she smiled and walked over to Alexis and wrapped her into a tight but friendly hug.

"Well, we'd better get packed then!" Kate exclaimed giving Alexis another quick hug before they parted ways.

….

1 hour later they were all in the car, listening to the Taylor Swift album, again!

"Hey Alexis?" Kate asked

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou,"

They both smiled at each other, then Kate smiled at Rick when he looked at her as if asking 'what's going on?'

Yes, she might just be able to trust Rick if not his family as well.

* * *

><p>Well personally I actually like this chapter, especially the Alexis and Kate part.<p>

Well do you:

like it? Hate it?

any reviews ideas? anything, I am open to any suggestions, even if it something that i have no idea what you are talking about, I will have a big stab at attempting it!

Until next time!

Tahz


End file.
